Here's to us 100 days of Tokka
by anigurl28
Summary: Because there's way too much Zutara and Kataang, but never enough Tokka. I put forth yet another 100 Tokka Challenge. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Here's to us. 100 days of Tokka.

A.N.- Not literally 100 days of Tokka. 100 chapters, yes. But if you think I can get 100 chapters out in 100 days then you must be out of your mind. But because there is never enough of these, and avatar fanfiction is over the brim with Zutara, I give thee yet another 100 Tokka challenge. Wish me luck and enjoy the damn thing.

**#39 Fear-**

It's not that I was never afraid of anything. I can pull off a brave face if I want but I'm still human. I still get scared. All those times before, even if I didn't show it. I was always scared.

Ever since I was a little girl I was scared of lots of things. I was afraid of thunder and lightning. I was afraid of the boogeyman. I was afraid when a nanny I had told me about vampires. But more than anything, I was always afraid of being alone. As I got older I taught myself not to be afraid of silly things like thunder, and monsters from fairy tales.

Monsters weren't real and couldn't hurt me no matter what, and thunder was just noise.

And being alone was just something else I would have to get used to as I grew older. I was never especially close to anyone, except maybe the badgermoles. But even then, it wasn't the same. The applause at Earth Rumble was for me, but it was always just for me. Only me.

And the way my life was headed, I was probably going to grow up alone, and marry someone who would not know or care about he real me. I would be alone forever.

But that's okay. I can deal. I'm a tough girl. I'm not the same little kid who hid in her closet because the thunder was too loud and seemed like it was always coming closer.

I know that even though I have friends I'm the one who's alone. Not that I resent any of them. They're happy and I'm happy for them. But it still makes me sad. And I'm still scared sometimes that I'll be alone forever.

Aang has Katara.

Zuko has Mai.

And Suki has you.

And I'm still here. Alone.

Now the only thing I'm afraid of is what happens when you're gone.

Please review. Anigurl28.


	2. Chapter 2

I had meant to update more often, but I finally got a job. It's easy, but boring work, either way, I didn't realize that desk work could make you so tired when you got home. Don't worry. I'm going to make a point of updating at least once a week until I get back to a more regular update schedule.

77- Slur

Sokka only meant to get a soda when he passed through the living room.

"Hey, what are some racial slurs?"

Sokka nearly tripped. "What?"

Toph was sitting on the floor watching Clerks 2. The couch was right there and she probably would have been more comfortable there, but she said she liked sitting on the floor.

"Well, I just past this part where Randall gets into trouble 'cause he didn't know that porch monkey was a racial slur. And then he goes off and starts listing some I never even heard of." Toph explains as though there's absolutely nothing wrong with this conversation.

"And so now I'm just sitting here thinking what other racial slurs have I been using and not even known, or whatever." she continues without missing a beat.

Sokka stared at her for a moment. She was just sitting there, watching the movie, acting as though this was a perfectly normal conversation about just anything. She hasn't even really taken her eyes off the screen. Why would she?

This was one of her favorites.

"I think you have way too much free time." Sokka said finally.

"that's not a real answer." she states simply.

"That's not a real question." Sokka retorts.

"Yeah, it is. Just because nobody ever asked doesn't mean it's not a real question."

She finally takes her eyes off the screen.

"Who the hell would ask something like that? Hell who the even thinks these things?"

"Please. Everyone's always worried about what's considered offensive and slurs, or whatever are part of that. These guys don't care who they offend. I'm just saying."

Sokka stops and holds her stare for a minute.

"You're crazy. I'm getting a soda." and with that heads off to the kitchen.

"Get me one too. The part where they have that big dance scene is coming up. I love that part."

"Pause it for me."

Get me a soda." Toph call back from her cozy spot on the floor.

"Get your own." Sokka calls back from the kitchen. There are only two cans left and one is orange and the other is a root beer. He picks them both up and heads back to the living room.

The movie is paused in the moments just when Jay and Silent Bob are sticking a cassette in their boom box.

"Thank God, you took forever." Toph says un-pausing the movie.

"I was gone not even a minute." Sokka mumbles sitting on the floor next to her. He pushes the root beer her way, and opens his orange.

"Whatever. I thought you hated orange soda?" she question eyes still glued to the tv.

"I don't hate orange soda. I like it just fine. It's just not my favorite." Sokka replies taking another sip. Toph glances back at him and smiles. If nothing else she knows he doesn't like sitting on the floor half as much as she does.

A.N. the worst part is I had a conversation just like this with my friend once when we were bored and watched this. Everything else is pure fiction though. Read and Review and please don't take offense.


End file.
